Wedding's Game
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: Dari cerita ini terdapat 4 anime dan karakter-karakter yang saya ambil sebagai berikut : 1. Kuroko no Basuke (AkashixFurihata, MurasikabaraxMidorima, TakaoxHimuro) 2. Haikyuu! (TsukishimaxHinata) 3. Free! (MakotoxRin) 4. Lucky Star (Hiyori Tamura) Disclaimer : They're not mine. Cover : from Pixiv. Warning ! R18, M- Rated, Yaoi, Error EYD.


'**Semuanya berawal dari mimpi'. Mungkin itu adalah jawaban bagaimana cerita ini bisa dibuat. Yah, memang aneh sih saya mendapat ide cerita dari mimpi yang menurut saya terlihat absurd juga anti-mainstream (beehh saya senang banget mah sama hal yang anti-mainstream XDD)  
>Meskipun sedikit lupa-lupa tapi sisanya saya kembangkan sendiri terutama di bagian penokohan. Seperti tokoh fujoshi yang saya harus tentukan sebagai pembawa acara atau MC yang cocok, tapi setelah googling di mbah google, saya pun memutuskan untuk memakai chara fujoshi dari Lucky Star (entah dia cocok atau tidak, tapi bagi saya cocok hehehe).<strong>

**Dari cerita **_**Croos-over**_** ini terdapat 4 anime ****dan karakter-karakter ****yang saya ambil sebagai berikut :  
>1. Kuroko no Basuke (AkaFuri, MuraMido, TakaMuro)<br>2. Haikyuu! (TsukiHina)  
>3. Free! (MakoRin)<br>4. Lucky Star (Hiyori Tamura)**

**Disclaimer : They're not mine.**

**Cover : from Pixiv.**

**Warning ****! ****R18, M- Rated, Yaoi, Error EYD.**

**Hmm… Sepertinya anime KuroBas yang paling mendominasi di cerita ini. Mengapa begitu? Karena saya mengambil berdasarkan OTP yang saya shipp tahun ini dan rata-rata mereka semua rare pair. Hohoho XD**

**Eheem… Mungkin itu saja pendahuluan dari saya sebelum didemo sama reader karena terlalu panjang pendahuluannya wkwk.  
><strong>_**Enjoy yourself~~~**_

**Wedding's Game**

Pernikahan adalah momen yang paling indah bagi setiap pasangan, entah itu pasangan normal maupun abnormal. Bagi mereka itu tetap indah, karena sudah disatukan oleh ikatan janji suci dan cinta. Begitupun juga hari ini, 4 pasangan homoseksual menikah di hari yang sama tetapi berbeda tempat. Pasangan pertama, Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki menikah di Kyoto. Pasangan kedua, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintarou menikah di Akita. Pasangan ketiga, Tsukishima Kei dan Hinata Shoyou menikah di Tokyo, dan pasangan yang terakhir, Makoto Tachibana dan Rin Matsuoka menikah di Sidney, Australia.

Meski berbeda tempat, entah mengapa, keempat pasangan itu mengucapkan janji suci di waktu yang sama. Mempelai pria (Seme) memakai tuxedo putih, begitu pun juga memakai pria (Uke) yang berpakaian sama tetapi bedanya menggunakan cadar pengantin sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang indah. Setelah mengucapkan janji suci dan bertukaran cincin, mempelai Seme pun membuka cadar pengantin mempelai Uke. Begitu melihat kecantikan dari mempelai Uke dengan jelas, mempelai Seme pun mencium mempelai Uke sebagai tanda sah cinta mereka _and they live happily ever after_! (ehh, belum selesai ding!)

Belum _happily ever after_, tiba-tiba sekeliling masing-masing keempat pasangan berada menjadi gelap gulita. Entah apa yang terjadi, mereka berusaha tenang dan mencari jalan keluar. Tetapi, begitu sudah terang, yang dilihat oleh mereka bukan gereja yang mereka tempati barusan dan secara ajaib, mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama, padahal salah satu dari mereka ada yang dari luar Jepang.

"S-Sei, i-ini dimana?" tanya Furihata Kouki ke suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou.  
>"Entahlah, Kouki… Tapi aku merasa kita dipindah di suatu tempat." Jawabnya berusaha tenang.<p>

"Rin, tadi kita sedang di Australia, bukan?! Tiba-tiba saja gelap dan sekarang… I-ini di Jepang, bukan?!" tanya Makoto Tachibana panik.  
>"T-tenanglah, Makoto! A-aku sendiri juga bingung…." Jawab Rin Matsuoka.<p>

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh nanodayo…."komentar Midorima Shintarou dengan sok tenang (padahal dalamnya dia cukup panik dan bingung.)  
>"Are, Midochin, bukankah itu Akachin dan Kouchin, kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?"tanya Murasakibara Atsushi yang terlihat tenang dalam keadaan membingungkan seperti ini.<p>

"K-Kei, siapa orang-orang itu dan kenapa mereka semua memakai pakaian yang sama dengan kita?" tanya Hinata Shoyou yang bingung dengan orang-orang sekitarnya.  
>"Entahlah…Aku juga tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu." Jawab Tsukishima Kei acuh tak acuh.<p>

Suasana pun kembali menjadi gelap, lalu terdengar suara tawa dan sorot lampu menyorot ke arah seorang perempuan dan suasan pun menjadi terang kembali semua begitu perempuan itu muncul. "Hohoho. Kalian semua para pengantin baru pasti terkejut dan bingung dengan ini semua, bukan?!" kata perempuan misterius itu dengan memegang sebuah mic di tangan kanannya.

"Siapa kau dan dimana ini sebenarnya?!" tanya Akashi dengan keras.  
>"Hoho. Kalian semua berada di acara <em>'Wedding's Game<em>' !" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan papan yang bertuliskan '_Wedding's Game'_.  
>"<em>Wedding's Game<em>?" tanya Makoto heran.  
>"Iyup. <em>Wedding's Game<em> adalah permainan kompetisi antara sesame pasangan pengantin baru _yaoi _maupun _yuri_ untuk mencari _the best couple _tiap tahunnya yang diselenggarakan oleh T-sama seorang _fujoshi _yang menciptakan game ini dan yang membawa kalian semua kesini. Dan saya, Hiyori Tamura adalah pembawa acara kalian!" jawabnya dan bergaya seperti penyanyi idola. Semua pun terdiam.

"Lalu, kenapa harus kami?" tanya Rin yang berani berbicara.  
>"Ahh, itu hanya T-sama yang tahu, saya disini hanya sekedar membawa acara dan kalian tidak bisa keluar dari sini kecuali kalian mengikuti dan menyelesaikan game ini, dan kalian tidak bisa pulang dan melakukan malam !"tawa licik Hiyori membuat suasana tegang (bukan karena tawanya Hiyori, melainkan takut tidak bisa melakukan malam pertama yang indah dan terjebak di tempat yang aneh ini :p)<p>

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan permainannya!" ucap Hiyori menekan sebuah tombol merah, lalu muncullah sebuah kotak yang isinya penuh dengan balon karet berisi air.  
>"Oke, sebelum permainan dimulai, saya jelaskan dulu aturan permainannya." Ucap Hiyori sambil turun dari panggung.<br>"Nama permainan ini adalah _Bust His Uke_!Fufufu dalam permainan ini adalah 'menjatuhkan' mempelai Uke lawan dengan melemparkan balon karet yang berisi air yang sudah disediakan, begitu mempelai uke terkena air sekali saja, kalian sudah dinyatakan kalah dan tentu saja peran para mempelai Seme melindungi Uke-nya dari lemparan lawan. Ahh, tapi maksimal hanya kena 3 lemparan saja, jadi berusahalah~ Nah, sampai disini ada pertanyaan sebelum game dimulai?!" tanya Hiyori ke para peserta. Semua pun tidak ada yang berbicara, suasana pun mulai terasa panas.

"Oke, jika tidak ada pertanyaan. Ichi, Ni, San… GAME START!" bunyi alarm pun berbunyi dan permainan dimulai. Pasangan AkaFuri vs pasangan TsukiHina dan pasangan MuraMido vs pasangan MakoRin.  
>"Kouki, tetaplah di belakangku!" perintah Akashi ke Furihata-nya.<br>"S-Sei, kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?!" tanya Furihata cemas.  
>"Tentu saja. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku dan Kouki, tidak akan kuampuni!" jawab Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting andalannya.<p>

"S-Sei, sejak kapan kau membawa itu?! Kita harus mengalahkan lawan dengan balon ini!" kata Furihata panik, begitu melihat Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya (mungkin karena trauma atau phobia terhadap gunting itu.)  
>"Moouu, Sei… Kita harus mengikuti aturannya!"<br>"Aku selalu benar dan aku tidak pernah mengikuti aturan, peraturanlah yang harusnya mengikutiku." Ucapnya layak Chuck Noris.

"Wahh!Kei, lihat bola-bola ini! Apakah kita akan melemparkan ini ke mereka?!" tanya Hinata ke Tsukishima dan dia pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.  
>"Yoshh! Kalau begitu, aku akan melempar bola ini ke mereka berdua!" Belum saja melempar, tiba-tiba kerah baju Hinata ditarik oleh Tsukishima.<br>"Tunggu, tidak secepat itu, Sho… Apa kau lupa kalau yang melempar itu tugas mempelai pria (Seme) ?!"  
>"Eehh… Tapi aku juga ingin melakukannya, Kei" jawab Hinata.<br>"Tugasmu hanya menghindar dari lemparan lawan dan selain melempar, tugasku juga harus melindungimu." Ucap Tsukihsima sambil melepas jas tuxedonya.

"Cih, padahal aku juga seorang pria dan lagipula, cara melempar Kei kan lebih payah dariku." Gerutu Hinata karena kesal. Tsukishima yang mendengarnya dari depan, menoleh kearahnya lalu memberikan seringai jahat kepadanya.  
>"Shoyou, begitu permainan omong kosong ini selesai, aku akan membuat dirimu tidak bisa bergerak di tempat tidur selama 3 hari."<br>Hinata yang melihat seringai iblis itu langsung merinding ketakutan dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 

Tsukishima dan Akashi pun berhadapan dan disinilah suasana mulai memanas.  
>"Hei, apakah kau tidak tega meninggalkan 'piaraan'mu sendirian begitu? Apakah kau tidak lihat betapa ketakutannya dia?!" ejek Akashi.<br>"Piaraan kau bilang? Siapa yang kau sebut 'piaraan'?! Bukankah 'piaraan' itu yang ada di belakangmu. Dia persis sekali seperti Chihuahua. Dasar Akai Chibi." Balas Tsukishima dengan senyuman jahatnya dan kali ini terdengar bunyi urat putus di pelipis Akashi.  
>"Hanya aku yang boleh menyebut Kouki 'Chihuahua' dan kau, mentang-mentang kau lebih tinggi dariku, jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'Chibi'! Bukankah pasanganmu lebih 'Chibi' dariku?!" tanya Akashi sambil menghunuskan guntingnya.<p>

"Kowaii ne~~ Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Shoyou, Akai Chibi."  
>" Begitu pun juga denganku, jika salah satu jarimu menyentuh Kouki-ku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyinkirkan tanganmu dengan gunting ini." Ancam Akashi.<br>"Anak kecil seharusnya tidak boleh bermain dengan benda tajam!" Layahknya seorang pitcher, Tsukishima melempar bola air yang disembunyikannya kea rah Kouki, tetapi bola itu gagal mengenainya begitu bola itu sudah pecah oleh guntingnya Akashi.

"Wow, sepertinya pasangan AkaFuri dan TsukiHina sudah mulai beraksi. Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat ke pasangan MakoRin dan MuraMido yang masih saja belum bermain. Serius deh, ini sudah 10 menit game dimulai dan kenapa mereka belum ada yang saling melempar?!" tanya Hiyori heran.

"Rin, apakah lawan kita benar-benar mereka? Si tinggi dan si berkacamata itu?!" tanya Makoto menunjuk MuraMido dan wajahnya mulai pucat.  
>"Sudah jelas, karena kita yang satu-satunya berhadapan dengan mereka. Tapi, Makoto, wajahmu pucat sekali… Apakah lebih baik kita mundur saja?!" tanya Rin khawatir dan tahu kalau Makoto orangnya cukup penakut.<br>"A-apa?! T-tidak… A-aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa, Rin..." Jawab Makoto sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan tinggal celana renang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Kita akan menang dan bisa keluar dari sini!" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke depan dengan gagahnya.

Meskipun sedikit cemas apakah suaminya bisa menghadapi lawan lainnya yang tingginya seperti raksasa, tapi setidaknya Rin sedikit lega karena Makoto tidak gugup lagi, _dan mengapa dia memakai celana renang, apakah dia memakainya selama di upacara pernikahan?! Pikir Rin.  
><em> 

Sementara itu di pihak pasangan MuraMido.

"Ne, Midochin, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini dan untuk apa balon karet ini?!" tanya Murasakibara sambil meremas-remas bola air yang dipegangnya. "Ahh, pecah… Cih tanganku jadi basah. Midochin, apakah kau bawa saputanganmu?" pintanya.  
>"Atsushi, berhentilah main-main! Kita terperangkap disini dan untuk keluar dari sini kita harus mengalahkan lawan kita yang di depan (dan mengapa dia memakai celana renang?!) dengan melemparkan balon karet berisi air ini kea rah pasangannya yang di belakang itu." Jelas Midorima sambil mengelap tangan basah Murasakibara dengan saputangan miliknya yang bermotif kelinci (?)<p>

"Kebetulan, hari ini Lucky Item Cancer adalah saputangan bermotif kelinci dan Lucky Item Libra adalah balon karet berisi air. Dengan begini, kita sudah pasti akan menang nanodayo." Ucap Midorima dengan pedenya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.  
>"Hee… Sasuga, Midochin. Kalau begitu, aku langsung kalahkan mereka saja." Balas Murasakibara berlari menuju ke depan.<br>"N-nani?! Chotto matte, Atsushi! Kau lupa membawa balonnya!"

Makoto yang rencananya ingin menyerang Midorima secara langsung, tiba-tiba Murasakibara sudah _berada di hadapannya.  
>Uwaa… Tinggi sekali orang ini. Auranya jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak bisa diremehkan. Mungkin jika aku melemparnya dari arah lain bisa saja mengenai pasangannya, tetapi aku merasa diriku sudah dihalangi oleh tembok raksasa. Cih, seandainya saja ini dilakukan di dalam air, aku pasti sudah bisa melewatinya dengan mudah<em>. Batin Makoto.

"Hei, apa zodiakmu dan pasanganmu?" tanya Midorima ke Makoto.  
>"Eh? Zodiakku Scorpio dan Rin Aquarius." Jawab Makoto sedikit heran mengapa Midorima menanyakan zodiak?<br>Setelah Makoto menjawab, keluarlah sebuah seringai dari bibirnya Midorima. "Fuh, pengatin yang malang. Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan kalian."  
>"Eh?Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Makoto dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak.<br>"Biar kuperjelas ucapan Midochin untukmu." Murasakibara berlari melewati Makoto dan mulai menuju ke arah Rin.

"Sial! Rin, lari!"teriak Makoto.  
>Karena Murasakibara berlari cukup cepat, tanpa sadar di depannya Rin sudah ada Murasakibara lalu mendorongnya ke luar arena yang dibawahnya sebuah kolam. "S-SEJAK KAPAN ADA KOLAM DISINI?!" BYUURR! Rin pun tercebur dalam kolam dan Makoto yang melihatnya, langsung menyeburkan diri ke dalam kolam.<p>

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Makoto setelah menarik Rin dari dalam air.  
>"Uhuk, uhuk! A-aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula airnya tidak terlalu dalam." Jawab Rin.<br>Makoto pun menangis dan memeluk Rin dengan erat. "M-Makoto, kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Rin panik.  
>"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa… A-aku sempat takut kalau kau akan tenggelam. Maafkan aku, Rin. Maafkan aku karena aku lengah!"<br>"Makoto, kau pria dewasa dan sudah menikah. Lagipula, aku perenang professional dan tidak mungkin tenggelam begitu saja dari kolam kecil ini. Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah berusaha melindungiku." Rin membalas pelukan Makoto dan mencium keningnya.

"Etto… Berhubung Rin Matsuoka suda jatuh ke dalam kolam juga keluar dari arena makan pasangan MakoRin didiskualifikasi dan secara otomatis, pasanagn MuraMido-lah pemenangnya! Omedetou!" ucap Hiyori dengan diiringi bel kemenangan. 

"Midocin, kita menang." Kata Murasakibara.  
>"Tentu saja. Ramalan OhaAsa selalu benar." Balas Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatnya.<p>

"Nah, berhubung sudah ada satu pasangan yang menang, kini pasangan manakah yang akan menjadi pemenang selanjutnya untuk bisa maju ke final dan menjadi _the best couple_?! Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyerah dari mereka, terutama kedua mempelai Seme yang terus berusaha melindungi mempelai Uke mereka meski mereka sudah mulai tampak kelelahan." Komentar Hiyori.

"K-kau tangguh juga… Siapa namamu?!"tanya Akashi dengan nafasnya yang lemah.  
>"Tsukishima Kei." Jawab Tsukishima berusaha mengambil oksigen.<br>"Kau orang yang tangguh, Kei. Tapi sayangnya, kau sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melindungi pasanganmu." Akashi melempar tiga bola air sekaligus ke arah Hinata. "Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, pasanganmu tidak akan sempat menghindar dan dengan keadaanmu sekarang, kau tidak akan sempat menolongnya."

Tsukishima memeluk Hinata dan ketiga bola air itu pun mengenai punggungnya hingga membuat bagian belakang bajunya basah. Akashi sedikit terkejut karena Tsukishima masih sempat melindungi Hinata meski dia tadi sudah kelelahan.  
>"Cih… Biarlah, kemenangan tetap milikku dan Kouki." Kata Akashi dan bel kemenangan pun berbunyi , tanda permainan selesai.<p>

"Karena Tsukishima Kei terkena lemparan 3 bola air sekaligus, maka pasangan TsukiHina dinyatakan kalah dan pemenangnya adalah AkaFuri! Omedetou!" ucap Hiyori.

"Kei?! Kei, kau tidak apa?!"tanya Hinata panik sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya Tsukishima.  
>"Ahh…seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu…"jawab Tsukishima. "Tenanglah, Sho... Tugasku melindungimu, bukan? Lagipula, aku tidak apa-apa…" lanjutnya sambil mengelus kepala Hinata lalu memeluknya.<br>"Ugghh!Kei, kau berat! Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, setidaknya berdirilah!" protes Hinata.  
>"Diamlah, Sho… Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak." kata Tsukishima dengan berbicara di atas pundak Hinata, dan Hinata bisa mendengar suara Tsukishima yang lembut di telinganya.<p>

Mendengarnya, Hinata pun membalas perkataan Tsukishima dengan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat rasa lelah Tsukishima menjadi hilang. "Otsukaresama, Kei." Dan Tsukishima pun tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang akan saya umumkan pemenang yang sudah dipilih oleh T-sama. Ah, T-sama memberikan selamat kepada kalian yang sudah berjuang sampai akhir." Kata Hiyori tersenyum.

"Sebelum itu, sebenarnya siapa T-sama, dan apa tujuannya membawa kami kesini?!" tanya Akashi.  
>"Ahh, soal itu… Maaf, Akashi Seijuurou, saya tidak bisa memberitahu soal T-sama dan game ini kepadamu maupun yang lainnya. Jujur saja, saya belum pernah bertemu dengan beliau, kami berkomunikasi hanya lewat via telepon saja." Jawab Hiyori. "Baiklah, sekarang akan saya bacakan pengumuman dari T-sama." Lanjutnya dan semuanya terpana ke arah Hiyori.<p>

"Yang akan menjadi pemenang dan best couple Wedding's Game tahun ini adalah…. Pasangan TakaMuro! Omedetou!" ucap Hiyori lalu Takao dan Himuro pun muncul di panggung dan mereka pun mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan keempat pasangan pengantin baru lainnya.

"Tatsuya-san, hari ini aku senang sekali karena akhirnya kita menikah juga dan menjadi pasangan terbaik tahun ini!" seru Takao ke pengantinnya, Himuro.  
>"Ya. Aku juga ikut senang, Kazu." Balasnya sambil tersenyum ke suaminya.<p>

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian berdua, meskipun kalian tidak ikut dalam permainan." Ucap Hiyori. "Apa kalian diundang oleh T-sama?" tanyanya.

"Ahh iya… Waktu upacara pernikahan kami di Amerika selesai, tiba-tiba seorang wanita memberikan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang indah lalu mengucapkan selamat kepada kami. Kami tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia akan menjelaskan semuanya jika kami mengikutinya dan ternyata dia membawa kami kembali ke Jepang." Jawab Takao.

"Hoo… Berarti kalian sudah bertemu dengan T-sama?" tanya Hiyori kembali dan kali ini Himuro yang menjawab.  
>"Dia menjelaskan semuanya dan dia berkata bahwa kami termasuk pasangan terbaik dalam 'List'-nya. Kami sebenarnya tidak mengerti, setelah itu dia memberikan tiket pesawat ke New York kepada kami sebagai hadiah bulan madu." Jelas Himuro.<p>

"Ahh, bukankah itu Shin-chan dan Kou-chan?! Shin-chan, Kou-chan!" panggil Takao. "Wahh ada Murasakibara dan Akashi juga." Takao melambaikan tangannya ke teman-teman lamanya.  
>Akashi dan Murasakibara maju ke panggung dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke Hiyori dengan aura yang menakutkan.<p>

"Hei, nyonya pembawa acara… Kenapa Murochin dan Takachi yang menang, padahal mereka tidak mengikuti permainan?!" tanya Murasakibara dengan pelan tetapi kesannya terdengar menakutkan.  
>"Itu benar. Hiyori Tamura, pertemukan kami dengan T-sama yang kau bilang itu. Kami ingin protes padanya karena telah membuang waktu disini!" perintah Akashi sambil memegang dua gunting di kedua tangannya.<p>

Seakan melihat dua monster di hadapannya, Hiyori pun mulai ketakutan dan mengambil langkah mundur. "T-tunggu dulu… yang memutuskan pemenangnya adalah T-sama dan saya tidak tahu beliau ada dimana sekarang." Jawab Hiyori dengan suara seperti orang yang habis melihat setan. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, kedua monster itu pun semakin mendekat meskipun Hiyori sudah berusaha menjauh.

Karena ketakutan, Hiyori pun akhirnya lari ketakutan dari mereka. "Huaaa! Saya disini karena T-sama berjanji akan memberikan semua doujinshi Yuri limited edition. T-sama, dimana anda? Tolong saya!"  
>Melihat Hiyori sudah lari, Murasakibara dan Akashi pun menyusulnya. "Tunggu! Jangan lari kau, dasar jalang!" teriak Murasakibara.<p>

"Sei, kau mau kemana?!" panggil Furihata ke suaminya yang sudah pergi.  
>"Mereka berdua benar-benar konyol. Apa boleh buat, kita harus menyusul mereka." Ajak Midorima ke Furihata.<br>"I-iya… Kau benar, Shintarou-kun. Lagipula, permainannya sudah selesai. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan pintu keluar disana." Jawab Furihata.

Midorima dan Furihata pergi menyusul suami mereka tanpa menyapa atau pamit dengan Takao dan Himuro.  
>"Mereka benar-benar pergi dan lewat begitu saja seakan tidak melihat kita?!Sombong sekali!" seru Takao, kesal.<br>"Sudahlah, Kazu… Mereka pasti kelelahan dari perjalanan jauh. Sebaiknya kita pulang juga, Kazu." Ajak Himuro, tersenyum. Takao yang tadinya kesal, menjadi lenyap begitu melihat senyuman Himuro.

"Kau benar, Tatsuya-san. Ngomong-ngomong kita apakan tiket pemberian wanita itu, Tatsuya-san?" tanya Takao sambil menunjukkan tiketnya.  
>"Hmm… Meskipun aneh untuk menerima hadiah semewah seperti ini dari wanita tidak kita kenal, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita bulan madu ke New York." jawab Himuro.<p>

"Benarkah, Tatsuya-san?! Waahh, sudah lama sekali aku ingin kesana. Terutama, aku ingin menonton pertandingan NBA secara langsung… Ahh, maaf… Seharusnya kita berbulan madu disana." Ucap Takao.  
>"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jalan-jalan berdua dengan Kazunari. Lagipula, nonton NBA termasuk ide yang bagus. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Balas Himuro, dan saking senangnya, Takao pun memeluknya.<p>

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Kazu." Kata Himuro, tertawa.  
>"Tentu saja, aku senang! Tatsuya-san, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Takao sambil menggendong pengantinnya. Himuro pun tersenyum dan membalas, "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Kazu."<p>

Takao dan Himuro pun meninggalkan tempat, disusul dengan Tsukishima dan Hinata yang juga ingin keluar sekaligus mencari ruang ganti. Seluruh ruangan pun kosong kecuali Makoto dan Rin yang masih berada di kolam (tempat mereka kalah).

"Makoto, sampai kapan kita disini terus? Yang lainnya sudah pergi." Tanya Rin, dan Makoto tidak menjawab, masih memeluk Rin. "Hei, jangan tidur disini! Kau bisa masuk angin, Makoto, Makoto!" Karena tidak ada respon, Rin pun menyerah dan membiarkan suaminya memeluknya.

"Rin…"  
>"Ya? Ada apa, Makoto?"<br>"Maaf yah, tadi aku lengah sehingga membuatmu terjatuh seperti ini. Aku sudah gagal melindungimu, Rin…"jawab Makoto.  
>"Sudahlah, kau sudah berusaha menolongku itu sudah cukup, lagipula aku tidak terluka juga." Rin pun mengelus rambut basah Makoto dan mencium keningnya.<p>

"Aku sempat berpikir, jika saja kita menang di permainan ini dan menjadi _best couple_. Aku pasti sudah bisa membuatmu bahagia, Rin." Kata Makoto. Mendengar perkataan Makoto, membuat Rin sedikit kesal. Rin menampar kedua pipi Makoto kemudian menciumnya di bibir.  
>"R-Rin?!" tanya Makoto, heran.<br>"Baka Makoto. Apakah kau tadi melihatnya? Meskipun tadi mereka menang tapi pada akhirnya mereka kalah oleh pasangan yang bukan pastisipan. Jadi, meskipun kita kalah, bagiku kita tetaplah _best couple_ dan aku senang memilikimu, Makoto."

Rin pun memeluk Makoto, dan Makoto pun tersenyum. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Makoto membalas pelukan Rin. Tidak lama keluarlah desahan dari suara Rin. "M-Makoto… hentikan…jangan ditempat seperti ini… ngghhh…." Desah Rin, berusaha melepas dari pelukan Makoto, tetapi Makoto tidak membiarkannya. Dia terus melucuti pakaian Rin dan tangannya terus meraba dan menyentuh bagian sensitif di tubuh Rin.

"M-Makoto…ngghh…ahh…" Desahan Rin semakin menjadi begitu Makoto menyentuh _'Rin's son'_.  
>"Rin, punyamu basah…." Bisik Makoto dengan pelan ke telinga kanan Rin, kemudian mengigitnya.<br>"Ngghh…M-Makoto…." Rin pun pasrah, hanya bisa mendesah dan memeluk erat Makoto.  
>Sementara Makoto dan Rin sedang bercinta di kolam, Tsukishima dan Hinata sedang berada di ruang ganti, tepatnya sekarang berada di bagian shower room dan keduanya sedang dalam keadaan tidak berbusana.<p>

"K-Kei, aku pikir kau kesini cuma untuk mengganti bajumu?! Hmmpph!" ucapan Hinata terpotong, begitu Tsukishima menciumnya. Tsukishima tidak berkata apapun, dia terus mencium dan mencium Hinata, hingga tak lama lidahnya mulai nakal memasuki mulutnya Hinata.

"Sho, mungkin ini sedikit lebih sakit dari biasanya, karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Bisik Tsukishima.  
>"T-tunggu, Kei! J-jangan di tempat seperti ini… arrgghhh!" Belum saja Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsukishima sudah memasukkan zakarnya ke dalam duburnya Hinata.<br>"Ngghh… K-Kei…Ngaahh… I…Itai…aghhh!"  
>Dengan suasana yang diiringi oleh suara gemercik air dan suara desahan Hinata, membuat Tsukishima semakin bergairah melakukan 'malam pengantin' mereka berdua di dalam shower room.<p>

Sementara itu, pasangan AkaFuri dan MuraMido akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar. Meskipun Akashi dan Murasakibara masih belum menemukan wanita yang bernama 'T-sama'.  
>"Sial, kabur kemana jalang berkacamata (Hiyori) itu?!" kata Akashi, kesal.<br>Melihat suaminya sedang emosi, Furihata memberanikan dirinya memeluk si singa yang sedang marah. 

"Kouki?"  
>"Sudahlah, Kei... Aku tahu kau begitu karena tidak menang, tapi kau sudah berhasil melindungiku dari lawan dan kita juga sudah keluar dari sini. Pulang bersamamu ke rumah itu sudah cukup, Sei." Jawab Kouki.<br>"Kouki… Haah… Baiklah, jika begitu katamu. Lebih baik malam pertama bersamamu daripada mengejar jalang itu." Balas Akashi dengan sebuah seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya. Furihata yang tahu maksud dari seringai itu hanya bisa tertawa grogi.

"Nah, Kouki. Beritahu aku! Kau ingin punya anak berapa?!" tanya Akashi dan wajahnya mendekati wajah Furihata.  
>"Eehh?! Bukankah pria tidak bisa hamil? Kalau Sei ingin sekali punya anak, mungkin lebih baik kita adopsi anak saja?!" tanya Furihata gugup karena pertanyaan Akashi barusan sangatlah absurd.<br>"AKU MENOLAK! Aku hanya ingin mempunyai anak dari darah dagingku dan Kouki sendiri. Siapa bilang pria tidak bisa hamil?! Atsushi pernah membuat Shintarou 'positif'!" sangkal Akashi.  
><em>Tapi, Sei…Kau sudah mengacaukan teori biologis manusia<em>. Batin Furihata.

"Eheem!" Siapa yang kau maksud 'positif', Akashi?!" tanya Midorima yang ternyata di sebelah mereka (dan ada Murasakibara juga tentunya).  
>"Shintarou, kau masih disini?"<br>"S-Shintarou-kun, apakah yang dikatakan Sei tadi itu benar?" tanya Furihata ke Midorima.  
>"Baka. Jangan percaya dengan omong kosongnya nanodayo. Kalian berdua jangan coba-coba mesra di depan kami, apakah kalian tidak malu kalau kalian berada di tempat umum nanodayo?!" tanyanya sambil memperbaiki dasi Murasakibara. "Atsushi, dasimu berantakan lagi."<br>"Ahh, sankyuu, Midochin." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mencium bibir Midorima.  
>"B-baka, Atsushi! J-jangan di tempat seperti ini nanodayo!" protesnya sampai salah tingkah.<p>

"Are? Shin-chan dan yang lainnya, kalian masih disini rupanya." Kata Takao yang barusan keluar bersama Himuro.  
>"Takao-kun, Tatsuya-kun!" panggil Furihata sambil menghampiri pasangan yang baru keluar itu.<br>"Yo, Kou-chan! Lama tidak berjumpa!" sapa Takao.  
>"Kouki-kun, sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Himuro, sopan.<p>

"Kabar kami baik, tapi begitu kalian muncul sebagai pemenang sudah tidak baik lagi." Jawab Akashi, sinis.  
>"Ara, kami tidak tahu kalau kedatangan kami menghancurkan pernikahan kalian." Kata Himuro.<br>"Sei! I-itu tidak benar, Tatsuya-kun. Selamat atas kemenangan kalian. Hahaha." Ucap Furihata.

"Kouki, padahal mereka tidak ikut bermain." Kata Akashi yang masih tidak terima.  
>"Moohh! Sudahlah, Sei! Tatsuya-kun, maafkanlah perkataan Sei, maaf, maaf!" ucap Furihata menunduk kepalanya ke Himuro berkali-kali.<br>"I-iya, tidak apa-apa kok, Kouki-kun." Balasnya sambil tertawa begitu melihat tingkah Kouki padanya meskipun tidak ada yang bersalah baginya.

"Hyuuu~~ Shin-chan, kau terlihat menawan dengan tuxedomu itu." Puji Takao sebagai sapaannya terhadap mantan partner-nya itu.  
>"Atsushi, Midorima-san, lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Himuro.<br>"Murochin, seharusnya kau tidak memanggil Midochin begitu lagi, karena sekarang dia bukan 'Midorima' lagi." Kata Murasakibara.  
>"Ara, kau benar. Tapi kau sendiri masih memanggilnya 'Midochin', Atsushi?" tanya Himuro.<p>

"Ahh itu, kami berdua sepakat untuk memanggil nama kecil di saat kami sedang berduaan saja." Jawab Murasakibara.  
>"Atsushi baka! Jangan kau beritahu itu kepada mereka!" protes Midorima dengan wajahnya yang memerah.<br>Takao dan Himuro hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka.

Tiga hari setelah hari pernikahan dan Wedding's Game, masing-masing pasangan sudah menjalani aktivitas mereka. Makoto dan Rin akhirnya pindah ke rumah impian mereka yang ada di Australia, (meskipun satu hari setelah Wedding's Game keduanya masuk angin karena terlalu lama di kolam). Takao dan Himuro sekarang berbulan madu di New York dan tentunya mereka sekarang sedang menonton pertandingan NBA secara langsung. Furihata pun akhirnya pindah ke Kyoto dan menjadi anggota keluarga Akashi, Furihata yang biasanya sering mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, belum terbiasa dengan layanan dari pelayan rumah Akashi (dan Akashi selalu membelikan Furihata alat tes kehamilan, karena berpikir Furihata akan hamil).

Murasakibara dan Midorima pun tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Akita dan keduanya pun mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok (Murasakibara bekerja sebagai chef dan Midorima bekerja sebagai dokter), meski keduanya bekerja tetapi mereka masih mempunyai waktu untuk bersama. Sama seperti MuraMido, Tsukishima dan Hinata juga tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah di Tokyo, tetapi yang bekerja hanya Tsukishima. Sedangkan, Hinata tinggal di rumah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah (layaknya seorang istri) walaupun Hinata kadang kesepian jika Tsukishima lembur atau ada pekerjaan di luar kota, tapi Tsukishima rutin menghubunginya agar Hinata tidak kesepian.

Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan si Fujoshi Hiyori Tamura?  
>Dia sedang menikmati hadiah doujinshi Yuri pemberian T-sama, wanita yang masih misterius sampai sekarang ini.<p>

**EPILOGUE**

Sebulan kemudian setelah hari pernikahan dan Wedding's Game berlalu, para mempelai Uke reuni di sebuah taman. Mereka berbincang-bincang seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga (Well, walaupun mereka sebenarnya seorang 'istri'). Furihata yang memulai topik pembicaraan, membicarakan cara Akashi memperlakukannya di tempat tidur.

Furihata : "Seijuurou kadang membuatku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, jadi aku sering telat bangun dan tidak ikut sarapan bersamanya. Dia juga memaksaku untuk memeriksa kehamilan, padahal pria tidak bisa hamil."

Hinata : "Hmm… Masih lebih baik dari Kei. Aku masih ingat waktu malam pertama kami, dia memperlakukanku tidak biasanya bahkan selain di tempat tidur, tapi entah kenapa rasanya 'GWAAH' dan 'HWAAH'.Selain di tempat tidur, kami juga melakukannya di kamar mandi dan dapur. Kemudian keesokan harinya, Kei sukses membuatku tidak bisa bergerak selama 3 hari.

Furihata : (wajah mulai memucat) "Shoyou-kun, bukankah itu sedikit berbahaya?"

Hinata : "Memang sih, tapi Kei tetap merawatku dengan baik. Buktinya aku masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang!"

Midorima : "Hmph, dibandingan dengan kalian berdua, sepertinya hanya Atsushi yang memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Dia menyerangku saat aku lagi tidur bahkan dia pernah melakukannya sampai 3 ronde.

Furihata : "Shintarou-kun, aku mulai cemas denganmu! Atsushi-kun sama sekali tidak memperlakukanmu dengan lembut! (menghela nafas) Haah… Bagaimana denganmu, Rin-san?"

Rin : "A-aku? Etto, mungkin ceritaku kurang lebih sama seperti kalian. Makoto selalu lembut padaku. Hattchhii!"

Furihata : "K-kau tidak apa-apa, Rin-san?" (memberikan tisu).

Rin : "Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lama berendam di onsen bersama Makoto kemarin malam. Hahaha."

Furihata : "Rin-san, mungkin sebaiknya kau dan Makoto-san jangan terlalu sering melakukannya di dalam air…. Ngg? Ada apa, Tatsuya-kun? Wajahmu memerah."

Himuro : "Setelah mendengar semua cerita kalian, aku jadi sedikit malu menceritakan punyaku kepada kalian."

Rin : "Tidak apa-apa, semua cerita kita sama-sama memalukannya, dan yang seharusnya malu adalah suami kita sendiri."

Furihata : "I-itu benar, Tatsuya-kun… Tidak apa-apa ceritakan saja pada kami."

Himuro : Baiklah… (mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas) sebenarnya ini… (memperlihatkan alat tes kehamilan). Tadi pagi aku merasa tidak enak badan, begitu aku memeriksanya, dan ternyata hasilnya positif. Aku dan Kazunari senang sekali karena kerja keras kami membuahkan sebuah hasil.

Semuanya kecuali Himuro : (hening sejenak) (kucek-kucek mata) (lalu teriak bersamaan) HHAAAAAA?!

**THE END**

**Mohon maaf jika bagian epilog dibuat agak sedikit berantakan (_ _)**

**Bagaimana dengan fanfic Cross-over buatan saya? Amberegul?Absurd? Kepanjangan?Kependekan?atau lebih parah lagi, TIDAK BISA DIBACA? /plak /author stress**

**Tiada hari tanpa review, give me your review, please XD**

**Apapun review ****yang**** kalian**** beri, ****akan menjadi kemajuan buat saya. ^_^  
>Thanks for reading <strong>

**Salam Fujoshi/Fudanshi!**


End file.
